scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 25.2 Darkness Rising Part 2 The End?
"Boy you thought you could beat me didn't you know i am the strongest in the imperial army i can overthrow the emperor at anytime since that heartless fiend has no power or ability but i choose not to kill him but you you honestly thought you can take me down you were wrong." Said Stalker holding Maxwell in the air "hmmmm blood" said Stalker noticing blood dripping from Maxwell's mouth then with all his remaining might Maxwell grabbed Stalkers arm surprising Stalker "What your still alive?" said Stalker surprised Maxwell was still alive. "Listen boy since this is your last minute alive we have a surprise for your little army straight from our new found fortress the palace which will soon rise from the ground literally with new found never before seen might goodbye boy" said Stalker before releasing Maxwell letting him fall to the floor as Stalker walked away he could hear Maxwell making noises from the pain he was in while the boy clutched the wound tightly "do you really think we needed this dark matter this type eats away anything do you know how hard it is to make a containment tank to hold it without getting eaten away goodbye boy" said Stalker before using his power to break the containment tanks for the dark matter then the dark matter spilt on the floor and began to eat away what ever it touched "if the wound does not get you then the dark matter will estimated time left 1 minute and 30 seconds till the dark matter reaches you" said Stalker while walking away towards the palace then turned into a cloud of dark energy and smoke and flew to the palace. (deep below the surface of the earth) "Jason" said Anna looking for Jason "Jason there you are" said Anna when she found Jason badly wounded "wha...whe...where...am I...i...cant...see" said Jason "easy easy you fell over 1500 meters your lucky to be alive that slash left a big bloody mark from your right shoulder to your left hip your probably way worse then you feel" said Anna "i...i" said Jason. "You are suffering from temporary blindness" said Anna "Anna what happened to Maxwell" said Jason "i don't know i came down here to find you he might have gotten beaten by Stalker" said Anna (meanwhile back at the warehouse) "who stands before me?" asked Maxwell when he could see light "your time is not yet finished on earth you must collect the source of power for the scribblenauts the starite only a true scribblenaut can find one only a few have been known to have been collected including the one for myself the world will be destroyed if you do not act i will give you the energy you need and constantly give you my evil brother's location you will need my help" said a certain voice "very well then Star" said Maxwell "WHOA" shouted Maxwell when he woke up "STAR FLIGHT" shouted Maxwell. Then Maxwell flew towards Stalker who currently was in a hanger bay in the palace "you should have seen the look on his face as he lay there with no" said Stalker before getting hit by a flying star and knocked into fighter jet "oh yeah which boy" said Maxwell "WHAT YOU HOW DID YOU WHO WHEN WHY" shouted Stalker surprised to see Maxwell alive and well "i admit you were strong but since my friend could be dying many good friends have perished but no more and i will make sure" said Maxwell "what are you" said Stalker "do you really think i trusted you i never believed you had called up a truce from the start and i was right which is why i put myself into exile in asia under the tutelage of a master who had perfected two other techniques" said Maxwell who took the star necklace and placed it in between the circle formation formed by his index finger's and thumbs "no more good friends will be sacrificed to your evil because all of my moves every single one of them has gone up a notch a big speedy notch" said Maxwell who then closed his eyes and focused his energy and then symbols in scribblenaut language formed on Maxwell's body "SHOOTING STAR TECHNIQUE" shouted Maxwell who was glowing yellow. Then he disappeared "incredible he disappeared but how i do not sense teleportation" said Stalker before hearing three words "SHOOTING STAR FURY" shouted Maxwell then stars shot from his hands only this time at blinding speed hitting Stalker hard (incredible this technique i never heard of this before) thought Stalker "SHOOTING STAR SHOT" shouted Maxwell firing a star from his hand at blinding speed. (Meanwhile back the ruins) "what is going on i feel stronger" said Jason "i have healing crystals and healing powers you'll be fine" said Anna "you hear that" said Jason "i hear it" said Anna hearing rumbling. (Meanwhile back on the surface) "their falling back to their palace come on" said the rebel leader leading the united forces to victory (or at least they thought they would win) "those idiots are playing right into our hands do they really think we would lose so easily i allowed them to advance this far only to meet their doom good bye earth hello imperial controlled world" said the emperor before pressing a button on the control pannel installed on his chair in the highest tower in the palace. "Stalker this ends here" said Maxwell before the palace began to shake violently "what the" said Maxwell while the shooting star technique deactivated itself "got you" said Stalker "WHAT THE" shouted the rebel leader "what the slag is going on" said Maxwell when the palace and a huge chunk of the ground was beginning to rise from the ground "you" said Stalker who grabbed Maxwell's neck with his right hand "you idiot do you really think our defences were so weak we allowed you to get this far without losing so we could unleash our master plan we have a device an experimental one that runs on Pure Grade A blackmarket science and dark magic that can turn an entire world to the way the user sees fit but however in order for that to work there has to be no living life so we granted you all mercy joining us to prevent death to those who did not join since those who join are shielded from the reformatting instead you all rebelled big mistake now you are no longer of use as my nemesis and as a goodbye this time one last piece of trivia i prepared myself for everything and among my power's is the ability to suck the life out of any living being from my hand i just have to grab the neck for it to work goodbye Maxwell" said Stalker "so you can remember my name you always called my boy or something else" said Maxwell while his skin was turning a dull grey color and he could see blood clots forming on his body. Then Maxwell was tossed off the edge of the palace as it rose while Stalker left Maxwell for dead again. "RETREAT FALL BACK" shouted the rebel leader as the portion of ground contained crystals with beasts within them which kept grabbing every human they could grab and swallowed them whole then the portion of ground revealed power laser turrets. Which fired giant laser beams that can move while firing the lasers when hitting something the laser creates an explosion that causes additional damage. The battle was lost and the united forces were retreating while the rebel leader was killed and the united forces have lost their fleet due to the firepower from the palace destroying the fleet "now to decimate the city that had heroes born and raised in Loomsburg shall go first" said the emperor "understood master set a course for Loomsburg" said Stalker speaking to several pilots that were tasked with guiding the flying palace from one location to another. (It seems to be lost the empire has a fortress that is mobile and it seems the empire has won how will Maxwell get out of his near death state this time since he had landed over 4 stories of height to the surface of the ground and right next to the hole where the palace used to be will Jason and Anna arrive and assist their comrade and save the world what will happen next???) (continued in Darkness Rising Part 3 Final Stand coming Wednesday at 5:00 PM) Category:Blog posts